


The devil in love.

by 2Lady4Mental6Hospital8



Category: Brightburn (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Supervillains, True Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8
Summary: She was surrounded by bright green grass. The air was so clear that you wanted to fall on the grass right there and not get up for a long time; she often looked around with a happy smile on her face and sat quietly on the grass, holding her beloved's hand.
Relationships: Brandon Breyer & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	The devil in love.

She was surrounded by bright green grass. The air was so clear that you wanted to fall on the grass right there and not get up for a long time; she often looked around with a happy smile on her face and sat quietly on the grass, holding her beloved's hand.

There was no one else around. And it was very good for both of them. There were just the two of them, the bright sky, the green grass, sometimes the sun shone brightly and this endless field — this calm and quiet atmosphere, and just the two of them holding each other's hands.

— Hey! — and at the sound of it, she falls back to the ground, her eyes closing in fear, but soon they open again and she sees that he is hanging over her.

— Why did you do that? What's the matter? — she says, in a loud but clearly cheerful voice, — because it was easy to make her laugh — especially when he suddenly fell on top of her and was hanging over her! It was a good thing she had fallen on soft grass, not hard ground — otherwise it would have been a painful fall!

And after a few seconds, the girl — instantly falls silent and is surprised that Brandon not only stares at her in a fallen state, but also begins to stroke her waist too slowly, calmly and gently.

They both continue to look at each other, unable to say anything. And do it need to say something when everything becomes clear from actions?

The sensations are almost light, it seems like a discharge of current — before she thought that such emotions do not happen at all, but these minutes she experiences them on herself, and they were so sweet, hot, that it was impossible to resist. And his heart was slowly beginning to beat wildly. The girl does not understand what she wants to get at the moment — she wants to somehow twitch so that he stops doing such things; or still give in to him, to this hot, almost fiery body and this intently attentive gaze.

No one can see them, can they?

— Sweet, — comes a sweet voice from Brandon's lips, and then he doesn't let the girl say anything because he starts touching her light brown hair; he leans down, almost to her face; and she can't stand it and gives in to him; and they both kiss hard.

But it wasn't going to end there, was it? And indeed it did.

— Do you like it? — she asks in such a low, ragged voice, while breathing; he doesn't answer, but instead kisses her lightly on the neck, that her body literally shakes. She was the only one Brandon had ever treated in this way — too tenderly: he had never used any kind of cruelty, violence, attempt to inflict physical suffering, or even simple hatred on her.

He starts to pull her dress down — it doesn't fall down very quickly, calmly, but it does come down somehow, and the girl has long since lost any strength to stop Brandon. Although there was absolutely no need for it now, there was no desire for it not to happen — especially when he kissed her neck hard and then began to kiss her shoulder.

When he has completely freed her body from the dress, he begins to slowly and not too quickly, but still firmly kiss the girl in every part of her already hot body — every time he touched his lips to the girl's body, he left a very long and prolonged kiss; along with this, he also slowly removes her clothes, already completely freeing her body, and the girl becomes even hotter: whether it is just because she looks at her beloved Brandon, or from his long and unbearably hot kisses.

Even from a little-cool air, her body literally shivers — she is pushed a little into the soft ground, covered with the same grass from such mixed and pleasant feelings, and she begins to quickly unbutton his sweatshirt, takes it off, then takes him by the t-shirt, also quickly releases his body from these things and throws to the side.

The girl seems to have lost her voice for a long time, does not speak or utter anything, only sometimes slightly moans in his ear. Then they are both unable to contain themselves, and then Brandon begins to take off his pants.

She is also busy with something else — she makes a pretty deep kiss on his lips and does not want to take a long time off, as well as he, because he is so cute, so hot, passionate and at the same time… dangerous, and then… He enters her so quickly, hard, but not very painful, that both of them are blown the roof. Brandon at first does not want to move in any way, but in the end, he can not stand it and gives in to the same emotions as the girl — begins to move slowly, sometimes not too deep into her, sometimes stopping until the very ecstasy.

For the first time in a long time, she makes some sounds, breathes a little, moans and almost screams — she is insanely hot, and sometimes cold from the air, and also very slightly ashamed — even though there was no one near them at all, it was still a little strange for the girl…

… and he at this time does not think to stop at all — only continues to push even more into it. This naturally makes it even deeper, stronger, and hotter.

_God, what was going on in the guy's head at that moment?_

At first, he pushes calmly, when the roof is already beginning to demolish, and without remembering anything completely, as if Brandon even forgot who he is, begins to lose his normal mind and moves in her even faster, deeper and a little more painful. From this girl for a moment screams — but quietly so, almost as if whispers, a little more pressing into the ground, she barely notices the eyes of her lover, and he is all warm, sweet, passionate and… the girl, without noticing it, bites her pink lip until it bleeds, and in the mouth at the same time there is a strange metallic taste. She hugs Brandon to her, trying to somehow feel him deeper, more passionately inside her…

… so that the body almost burns with fire.

The mind is lost. Her heart stops beating.

A wave of pleasant and burning emotions covers both of them, does not allow them to think clearly and only heavy, intermittent breathing is heard.

And at the same moment, the girl seems to hear a bright and emotional explosion inside her — something very hot has just spilled inside her… And it was so… strongly?

She, recovering a little, looks into the eyes of the guy and smiles slightly at him.

Near and even far from them, everything is still — empty. And for both of them, this was a huge plus — it absolutely meant that no one saw or noticed them.

The girl, forgetting about the guy, tries to somehow remove his hands from her and get up, but only…

— You're not going anywhere, — he says quickly and in a slightly strange, unfamiliar voice, and then she looks at him, and for the first time she notices his dark red eyes.

However, this color of the eyes again becomes the same and so native to her — and just at the moment when Brandon looked at her and smiled at her with the sweetest smile.


End file.
